Saintly Criminal
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: She was a specialized assassin. He was a hardcore thief. When Teto is sent to capture and kill the criminal Ted, what will she do when they are captured by evil villans?


Teto looked around her, the wig covering her telltale pink locks making her scalp itch. Her mission was simple:

Get into the ball, seduce Target into coming to a room alone with her, and then kill him -leaving no signs that she was the one to do it.

"Kagami Rin," Teto told the servant at the door who was taking invitations. Her colleague had made sure that Kagamine Rin was… quite held up at the moment. The man looked her up and down, taking in her tightly bound orange corset, going down into a full skirt that fluffed out around her.

He licked his lips, his eyes lingering on where her breasts were nearly all the way pushed out at the top, "Ah… I see, Miss Rin, please, if you wouldn't mind… I believe I have need of your… _services_… after the ball…"

Teto could barely keep the grimace off of her face, but, fulfilling her act, she sidled up to him, tracing a slim finger down his chest, "I'll be waiting, my Lord…" She giggled girlishly, turning away and walking elegantly up the stairs. She paused, turning around at the top to wave at the servant, casting a sultry glance in his direction.

That was what Teto hated the most about her occupation –having to play the seductress. But, she understood the reasoning. Being the _only _female assassin is all of Crypton Kingdom –it was reasonable. However, that didn't mean the rosette _enjoyed_ having to seduce men –while they never had sexual intercourse… those men had seen _way_ more than was modestly correct. She would always get as _close _to having intercourse as possible _without_ selling her virginity.

Kasane Teto was not promiscuous in any way shape or form. She was forced to do this by her master –the Great Hand, the one with the incredible poker face –the one whose whereabouts were never known. Except by his employees.

Teto looked around, blinking at the bright light and looking with disdain at the happily waltzing couples. She lifted her skirts from off the ground and lightly descended the stairs –her skilled eyes critically scanning the crowds for her Target.

_Ah_, she thought, _there he is. Kagamine Len… One of Kagami's suitors. _

Teto made her way over the man, his eyes looked over the crowd –most likely trying to find his beloved, and then stopped on her. Teto smiled shyly and glided over to him, smiling serenely.

"Ah, Miss Rin," Len said shyly, blushing as his eyes caught a glance at Teto's chest.

Teto caught this and scooted closer to Len, pressing up against him, "Len, I want to be _yours_. Please, _take _me…"

Len looked taken aback at this sudden exclamation and began to stutter, "Ah, Lady Rin, you do not know what you mean, I just can't do that!"

Teto shook her head, making the blond locks on her wig sway, "Oh Len, you know not how much you make me want you. It is something I know both of us want, please, take me now!"

Len looked slightly uncomfortable, "Rin… I'm not comfortable with this; please stop pressing against me like this…"

She frowned, stepping back from Len, "But… I thought you wanted to marry me…"

The blonde boy had a look of panic on his face as he tried to fix his faux pas, "I-I do! Please, Lady Rin, go away!"

The rosette felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to face a white haired man in a masquerade mask.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" he asked, Teto curtsied and took his hand. The man led her out onto the floor and put his hand on her waist as she intertwined their gloved fingers

"Alright, Dell, what has Master sent you for?" she asked the man in a no nonsense tone.

"Teto, why must you ruin my fun?" Dell asked, grinning at her as they circled the floor.

"I'm serious Dell," Teto growled, scowling from under her mask at her colleague.

Dell sighed and Teto could just imagine him rolling his lovely crimson eyes, "He wants you to cancel this mission. He says that it's not important and has one of utmost importance for you to embark on."

Teto bit the inside of her cheek, "Then what is it?"

"He wants you to go after that Ted fellow. You know that one thief that stole the King's scepter."

The woman's pink eyes opened wide, "…What? But he no one is aware of his location and… and… ugh!" Teto did _not_ want this job. Ted was a mastermind –evil and cunning. She dealt with old, greedy men who had taken too much and had fallen into sin. Not some 24 year old that had broken into the palace and _actually_ made off with the scepter.

"I know, but it's what Master wants –and as you know, when Master wants something. Master receives. Look Teto, I'm not happy about this either."

Teto frowned, and took her hand from Dell's, "I guess I must head off then."

"I guess so." Teto began to carefully make her way from the dance floor. She wasn't in a good mood. There were many things she loathed about her Master, and this was one of them. Right when she got a good job, he switched it to some impossible task like hunting down that damned Ted! It made her angry and she huffed, clenching the fabric of her skirts in her hands as she marched towards the doors. And at least this job wasn't in a brothel for Pete's Sake! That's normally where she had to do her dirty work! Hell, she would rather work in a nunnery! And she would need _many _chats with the priest to be forgiven for her sins.


End file.
